


No Cake Walk for A Marriage

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dean has a virginity kink, Dean has a younger girl kink, Dean is cocky, Dean seems mean at first, F/M, First Time, John's will, Love at First Sight, Reader is 13, Reader is scared, Virgin Reader, dean is 20, nervous reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: Dean is married to an unknown, innocent girl. She is afraid of Dean and Dean is infatuated with her.





	No Cake Walk for A Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Please do request anything! I do hetero, gay, lesbian, and even your favourite ships! (Like Dean and Jo, gosh, those were my fav!) I even do dark request so what ever is in your head do let me know. ^_^

The marriage reception is over and now you are in your hotel room. Alone.

You don't know where the hell have your newly wed husband has run off to. Probably he's flirting with some other women or something. You clearly knows what's his types are. The type that is loud, and attractive, and womanizer, and a sweet talk douche. 

You don't know him, know him, but you noticed how he looked at those other girls when the two of you greet the guests. You don't know why, but it hurts you as a girl, perhaps, or maybe you kind of hoped that Dean is nice. 

You thought your husband is the compassionate type. That have good manners and a gentleman. But your 13 year old girl fantasies were too over the top that you didn't realize just how cruel can this arrangement be. Your dad and John are hunters and many years ago, your father saved John's life and he trade his first born son to your father, in marriage. 

You were an obedient child and you just went with the flow, thinking your parents choices are the best for you. That is until you see what a dick Dean is. 

When the two of you first met ( which is just a couple of hours ago when he opened your veil), all he did was scoffed at you. It made you feel insulted. Like, you're not that ugly, right? 

You wished that Dean is a little bit more like his brother, Sam.

And so, the ride to the hotel is again dreadful as Dean didn't even acknowledge you. He just keep driving his car to the hotel with loud music on. He completely ignored you until you two reach the hotel. 

After he gave you the key, you shyly accepted it and went to the room yourself since Dean wants to stay at the lounge more. You didn't think about it and just went off without him. 

Now, 2 hours has passed and Dean is still not showing up. You're kind of relieve but scared at the same time. You're happy because you don't have to be awkward around him but you're scared because what if something happened to him? 

Suddenly, your eyes landed on your mother's gift to you, beside the bedside table. You quickly got up from the bed and pick the present up, now sitting again on the bed with the box on your lap. 

It's a baby blue nightie. 

Your cheeks went red quickly. You may be 13, but you do understand what you HAVE to do once you were married. And your mother's gift is a clear hint at what you were supposed to be doing, if it weren't for Dean being away (thank god!) 

the letter inside the box says, "Wear it and please him!" -mum. 

"Mum!" 

You screeched loudly, with red cheeks and awful thoughts in your head. Why is your mother giving you this gift? Why can't it be something else? 

Now you're scared. You're just a 13 year old girl with no experience, or, as they call it, the boring virgin. You don't want to lose it this way. Sure, you're married, but you're not ready. Beside, you and Dean don't know each other very well to jump on a bed this soon. 

But then you thought, this baby blue nightie is very beautiful. It's cute, and you kind of want to try it on. 

Dean won't see it. Right? 

So you stand up, slip out of your wedding dress and quickly got into the baby blue nightie. You walk up to the mirror and gasped as you see yourself in it. You have never been in an alluring type of clothes, until now. 

You were so pleased with how you look in it that you completely forgot to take it off, in case Dean comes back. So you walk to the bathroom to brush your teeth and wash your face. And when you get out of the bathroom, Dean is at the door, his eyes wide as soon as he sees you. 

You yelped and turn around automatically, embarrassed that Dean had saw you in this stupid nightie. How did he get in here? Spare key? 

"Gee, I didn't know you're such a sleezy girl." 

Dean says, a chuckle in his words as he walk and stopped in front of the bed, opening his vest. 

"It's- it's not what you think!" 

You hissed, embarrassed at your husband's remark. 

A stutter in your voice proves just how nervous you are. You just stand there, eyes ogling at your husband who now has his tie in his hands. He then fumbled with his button and immediately, you blushed when it shows his hard, toned chest. 

He noticed you looking and smirked at you. 

"Why don't you come over here, little girl?" 

He says, his eyes roaming your scared and shaking figure as he stare at your curves. Small boobs, big butt, innocent eyes, and nice, pink, lips.

Dean is already hard. 

Surely you've got to be a virgin. You're only 13. Dean has always dreamed of fucking a virgin and no one knows this; he has a virginity kink. The younger the girl, the better. And you are the perfect girl for him. 

You shyly, quietly, walk towards the man, nervous with lots of thoughts in your head. What if he throw you on the bed once you're near him? What if he grabbed one of your assets? What if he kissed you? 

You didn't realize that you are now in front of him. 

He did nothing but sit down on his bed, eyes still on you as you still stand in front of him. 

"Don't you want to ask me about my day?" 

He ask playfully. You swallow your lump. 

"Umm... H- how is your day?" 

You asked, stuttering again. It's not your fault, really. You just never been this close with men or boys. You just pray that he'll go easy on you

Dean smirked yet again. And all you want to do is punch him in the face right there and then. 

"Well, it's a surprise. I got married at 20 to a 13 year old girl. Have the best home cooked meals of all times, I got two wonderful new parents, I left my kid brother, had a nice, long talk with him for 2 hours,and now, my naughty 13 year old wife is seducing me."

At the last remark, you blushed again and stand in front of him like an idiot. You looked away from his dazzling green eyes and before you in know it, he pulled your wrist towards him that it made you sit down beside him,your small hand still in his large ones. 

"And it's working, too." 

He whispered, a chill running down your spine as he said that. Your knees rubbed together out of reflex, and that's how you and him both realize that you're horny. For the first time. To a man. Not a boy.

"Do you like my voice, sweetheart?" 

He whispered into your ear again, his hot breath tickling your ear and neck. You whimpered out of control, unable to stop the excitement and the truth behind his words. Yes, you are into his voice. You don't know why, but it turns you on, very much.

"Do you want me?" 

Dean asked again with his low voice, his hands now roaming your sides, massaging you. You let out a whimper again and nod your head, wanting this man to just take you to your limits. After all, he is your husband. 

He leaned closer to you, eyes on yours again and he kissed you passionately. It takes awhile to actually realize that he's kissing you and that this is your first kiss. Your very special first kiss with your husband. You moaned out of control once he slip his broad tongue into your mouth. He massaged the back of your head, giving you a nice,comforting gesture that he'll take care of you. 

Instinctively, you wrap your arms around his hard shoulder, deepening the kiss. It's so wonderful that you never want it to end. But it ended and you looked at him with red cheeks, his eyes too never leaving yours. 

"Fuck, I need you."

He says out loud, push you down gently on the bed. Once you're laid out for him, you turn your gaze away. You're too shy to let him see what he wants to see. 

"Please, go easy on me. I'm a... Virgin." 

You shyly said, now looking at him.

"Well, baby. Dean knows just what to do." 

He says, grabbing your waist as he kissed you again. You wrap you arms around his body again and you find yourself opening the rest of his clothes, desperate to be his. 

"Well, Virgin Mary is excited." He says, now palming your pussy with the nightie on. You gasped, tensed up a bit because nobody has ever touched you there. 

You look at Dean, his lips forming a smirk yet again as he continues to rub you swollen pussy. All you did was moan and moan like a porn star and that made him go hard. He never thought a virgin can be so naughty and lively. 

"Dean...."

"Well, well. Look at you, baby girl." 

He taunts, you feel like cumming with his big hands against your pussy. 

He retrieve his hands, and now you're rubbing your knees again and whimpers becaus of the lost contact. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now, baby." 

True to his words, he opened his pants and with his dick out, you gasped at the size. That most definitely won't fit. 

He leaned his body closer to you and roam his hands on your body, and pinched your hardening nipples. 

"Get ready, sweetheart." 

He says as his thick head brushed up against your now revealed wet lips. Your so confused as to why Dean hasn't pulled off your nightie. 

"Wait! Why aren't you pulling off my..."

"You're too sexy in it. I like it on." 

Dean replies, spreading your legs apart and entered you slowly. 

"Oww!"

You gasped, eyes closed at the unusual intrusion. With just his head in, you already feel the unbearable stretch. Dean noticed this and quickly kissed your forehead, you're cheeks, and everywhere, just to make you feel comfortable. And it did. 

"Just hold on, baby." 

He says, letting your hands run free around his nice body. Once he's in, he let you adjust and you assured him that you're ready now. He moved with such rhythm that it made you moan, out of no where. You were in bliss, and so does Dean. You heard him moaning like crazy, occasionally letting out curse words or just caling out your name. 

Suddenly, his hand went to your clit, rubbing it to make your pleasure adding and you gasped at the contact. You love everything in this moment. The way his body moving against yours, the way he makes love to you, the way his hand is adding pleasure by rubbing your clit, everything is just so wonderful and nice. 

Before you think twice, you gasped loudly, your body jerking back and forth as you came. You keep squeezing his big cock that it drives him to his end, too.

"Damn, baby. Your pussy is good at milking my cock." 

He says with a shake in his voice as he pulled out of you. The two of you laid on the bed, panting. Dean had just give you the best first time ever. 

"You ok?" 

Dean asked, now concern if he had hurt you. You shook your head no, and naturally move your body closer to him. You hugged him, like the two of you have been together for so many years. 

"Was it good?" 

Dean asked, his heart now beating faster, afraid if he had done you wrong, or that you're in pain. 

"It was the best. I just love it " 

You say, grinning and kisses him on the lips. You look into his eyes and that's where you realized it.

Dean loved you, from the beginning.


End file.
